warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerwiki:The Sacellum Dungeon
The Sacellum Dungeon is a Warhammer Online instanced dungeon located within the Inevitable City. It can be entered from any of several portals located in the Sacellum, the large arena to the north of the Lost Narrows. It requires rank 9 to enter, but is geared towards higher levels, particularly 12-20. Completing wings of the dungeon help to increase The Inevitable City's city rank. =East Sacellum= As the name implies the zone in for this dungeon is in the eastern area of the Sacellum from the grand stands that surround the arena floor. It is a dungeon recommended for players lv 12 - 15 and is mostly comprised of Beastmen. Trash mobs * Ragehorn Gor (level 13 Champion Gor): Attacks for ~115 damage and sometimes uses Stunning Strike which stuns for 4 seconds and deals ~300 damage. * Ragehorn Ungor (level 13 Champion Ungor): Attacks for ~115 damage and sometimes uses Wild Strike for ~360 damage. * Ragehorn Netter (level 13 Champion Gor): Attacks for ~85 damage. Will use Entrapping Net, which deals ~170 damage per second for 7 seconds and immobilizes the target. If this is the tank, will attack the next highest threat for the duration. * Sacellum Thrallkeeper (level 14 Champion Flayerkin): Attacks for ~150 damage and sometimes uses Flailing Limbs for ~320 damage. These mobs must be killed to unlock the bosses. Possible aggro dump, have the OT watch for this * Bloodblessed Beast (level 15 Champion Flesh Hound): Attacks for ~420 damage, but has very low health. * Bloodblessed Gor (level 15 Champion Gor): Attacks for 90~110 damage. Has the Mark of Khorne which causes a debuff on nearby players that slows spellcasting. Bosses Ghalmar Ragehorn Ghalmar Ragehorn is a level 14 Hero Gor. The person to land the killing blow on this Hero will open the History and Lore unlock "The Holding Pits". * Attack: 360~400 damage. * Wild Strike: 650~850 damage. * At 75% 50% and 25% he will emote and use a short-range AoE knockback. Uzhak the Betrayer Uzhak the Betrayer is a level 14 Hero Centigor * Attack: ~600 damage. Drops aggro every 10 seconds. Both tanks should be tanking and taunt alternately (taunt cool down is 15secs so a taunt rotation is needed). Vul The Bloodchosen Significantly more HP than the previous bosses. This boss has an enrage timer and you must dps hard to beat it. The fight itself is fairly spank and tank although he does use an AoE axe throw ability periodically on every member of the group so keeping the whole group topped up for the entire fight is a priority. This boss drops the Keeper's gloves. *Attack: 250~350 damage *Skulltaker: ~185 damage *Aids splash ~life =West Sacellum= This dungeon is the second of the Sacellum dungeons. It is found in the west side of the Sacellum parallel to the East Sacellum dungeon. The dungeon is inhabited by Ogres and Gnoblar. The dungeon is designed for characters of level 14 - 18. Trash Mobs * Mawgut Bull (level 15 Champion Ogre): Attacks for 190~200 damage and sometimes Bull Charges for ~1000 damage and a knockback. * Mawgut Gnoblar (level 15 Gnoblar): Attacks for ~100 damage and can put the Throw Things Ailment on a target, causing ~70 damage every second for 15 seconds. * Sacellum Willbreaker (level 16 Champion Flayerkin): Attacks for ~180 damage and uses Flailing Limbs for ~320 damage. * Unok the Gladiator (level 15 Champion): Attacks for ~110 damage. Eviscerates for ~110 damage. Also can disarm for 3 seconds. The objective of a quest for Destruction players. Bosses Hoarfrost A level 16 Hero Yhetee. * Attack: 700~800 damage. * Freezing Aura: Reduces your damage and causes 200 damage every 3 seconds (ground debuff 30 seconds). * Grasp of Frost: Frozen in place (10 second ailment). Sebcraw the Discarded A level 16 Hero Gorger. * Smash: ~400 damage (his normal attack). * Gorging Bite: Stunning move that lasts for 5 second and deals ~260 damage every 2 seconds. Used every 15 seconds. Slorth and Lorth Thunderbelly A pair of Level 17 Hero Leadbelcher Ogres. The gate to their room opens after defeating Sebcraw the Discarded. Both Slorth and Lorth Thunderbelly drop Keeper's Boots. Slorth and Lorth's attacks: * Attack: ~300 damage. * Leadbelcher Blast: 500-660 damage. * Swinging Cannon: Disabled for 2 seconds. =South Sacellum= This is the final dungeon of the Sacellum hub. The last boss is a level 20 hydra so come prepared! The dungeon's mobs are made up of beasts (many beastary ToK unlocks here). Trash Mobs * Broken Warhound (level 17 Chaos Hound): Attacks for ~100 damage. * Subjugated Beastbreaker (level 17 Champion Marauder): Attacks for ~200 damage and sometimes uses Wild Strike for ~360 damage. * Subjugated Spellweaver (level 17 Champion Magus): Very low damage output. Occasionally casts a Flickering Red Fire nuke for 100 damage, but normally just attacks for 36 damage or so. * Sacellum Willtamer (level 18 Champion Flayerkin): Attacks for ~240 damage and sometimes uses Flailing Limbs for ~480 damage. Two of these mobs guard the first and second boss and must be killed to open the gate. * Enslaved Screacher (level 19 Harpy): Normal mobs, not a lot of hp. Two groups of seven will fly in from adjoining rooms and must be defeated before the gate to Viraxil the Broken will open. Bosses Snaptail the Breeder Snaptail is a level 18 Hero Wyvern. The drake uses an AoE silence periodically and has a tail swipe ability. * Attack: ~450 damage * Wyvern's Sting: A 20 second ailment that deals 70 damage every 2 seconds and knocks the target back. * Wyvern Broodling: A level 18 Wyvern spawned from an egg. Hits for 70-128 damage. These wyverns spawn periodically throughout the fight. Goremane Goremane is a level 19 Hero Manticore. * Attack: 850 damage * Lacerating Talons: ~400 damage. * Furious Roar: Stuns for 5 seconds. While stunned, you cannot hold aggro. * Has a weak range ability of throwing spines at random raid members. Viraxil the Broken Viraxil the Broken is a level 20 Hero Hydra. * Attack: ~280 damage. * Hydra Smash: ~620 damage. * Torrent of Flame: Torrent of Flame creates a burning patch on the floor under one player that lasts for 30 seconds and ticks for 300 damage per second while you're standing on it. Leaving the flaming area will negate the remaining damage. * Cone of Flame: A frontal cone AoE that hits for ~1400 damage. Ideally this should only be taken by the tank, whose superior wounds and toughness should be able to survive it. Viraxil uses this ability every 30 seconds, preceding it with the emote "Viraxil begins to inhale deeply!". Viraxil drops the chestpiece of the Keeper's Set. =Quests= The goblin Grobbit is in a room just before the last boss. Additionally in a side chamber near Viraxil's room is a "Cold Fire Pit" which starts a quest. * Grobbit's Errand http://www.wardb.com/quest.aspx?id=20046 * Test of the Arena http://www.wardb.com/quest.aspx?id=47287 =External Links= *Stunty Stomper blog - detailed information on Sacellum Category:Warhammer Online